1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger adapted for charging a mobile phone.
2. The Related Art
A conventional charger adapted for charging a mobile phone includes a base. An output connector is disposed in the base for mating with a charging connector of the mobile phone. A recess is formed in a surface of the base and the output connector protrudes from a bottom of the recess and extends into the recess. When the mobile phone is charged by the charger, the mobile phone is inserted into the recess and the charging connector of the mobile phone is electrically connected with the output connector of the charger for charging.
However, the charging process for the mobile phone is completed and the mobile phone is required to be taken out from the charger, as the mobile phone is held in the recess of the charger and the charger connector of the mobile phone is held by the output connector of the charger, a user is required to use one hand to hold the base of the charger and use the other hand to pull the mobile phone for taking the mobile phone out. It is not convenient for the user.